Stronger Together
by Pricat
Summary: Izz is amazed to be reunited with his son Morrick but he's disabled. Can he deal with having a son like that while trying to stop an evil witch from spreading BBS?
1. Finding Morrick

Stronger Together

Ch 1

A/N Hey guys I'm back with another fic. I felt like writing another Five Children and IT fan fic to do with Izz having a disabled son. Enjoy

It was the middle of the night and Izz was feeling depressed.

He and his sister Elisa had been living on Earth.

But he kept having dreams about his son Morrick.

They were Psammeads but had given up their magic.

Leah saw tears fall from his snail like eyes.

"You okay?

You've been drinking black coffee.

You want to talk about it?" she asked him.

"No I'm alright." He answered her.

He then walked into Carley's room.

She was still asleep and in her Psammead form.

He curled up beside her as he nuzzled her.

Elisa was worried for her brother.

She knew his secret, that he was a father.

She then saw Leah come in clutching something in a towel.

It was a young Psammead, a teen one.

She gasped in shock,

"Where did you find him?" she asked her.

"I opened the front door and he was lying on the door step.

Could he be Morrick?" she answered her.

"Yeah he does look like Izz.

When he wakes up, we'll ask him." Leah answered her seeing the Psammead shiver but sneeze.

"Poor guy.

He has the cold.

We'd better make soup." Leah said as Elisa wrapped a blanket around the teenage Sand Faerie.

Leah was curious as she was in the kitchen.

"_He must be Izz's son but I'm not sure but I… also found a symbol cane in his hand." _She thought as the micro wave pinged.

She then carried the bowl to her room and put it on the bedside table.

"Did he wake up yet?" she asked her.

"No.

I think he has a fever." She told her.

Izz watched as the sun rose and watched Carley transform back into her human self.

He smelled waffles.

Leah was making them in the kitchen with Elisa.

She mouthed to Leah as her brother stared at the teen Psammead was asleep with his head on the table.

"M-Morrick is that you?" he whispered.

"H-Hi. I was helped to escape but blacked out.

I remember you.

You're the only one who cares for me." HE TOLD Izz.

Izz wondered why the kid was holding a symbol cane.

"I have this syndrome that makes me half blind.

That's why they kicked me out of Aria." He answered coughing.

Izz looked shocked at that but understood.

But somebody was watching them with glowing eyes….

Izz then saw the teenage Psammead stare at Carley.

Leah then saw Jen the Ogarian Knight appear.

"I need to talk to Izz but I'm gonna need your friend.

We'll be back later." he said as he vanished in a haze of magical energy.

Elisa wondered what was going on along with Leah.

A voice cackled as a woman entered Carley's room but vanished.

She was after the Psammead kid that had shown up in the middle pf the night...


	2. Trying To Adjust

Stronger Together

Ch 2

_A/N Sorry for not updating this one._

Izz was nervous as he saw Jen enter the throne room in Aria.

"What's going on?

Is he….. my son?" Izz asked his Arian Knight partner and loyal friend.

"Yes he is.

Only he's been infected with BBS genes from Morgana.

She did it after you guys defeated the Angel of Darkness.

I'm sorry." Jen answered him.

"Will he be okay?

He showed up in the middle of last night but we didn't know what to do." He told his partner.

Jen sighed.

"There's something you should know.

He is your son but…" he told him.

"But what?" Izz asked him.

"He's disabled with Bardel Biedl Syndrome like Carley.

We found him lying in the Alcae Forest and Skye used his ayura to find out more information about him." He told him.

"_So it's true._

_He is my son._

_But I feel sad that because of Morgana, he ends up disabled._

_That's not the life I want for him." _He thought as he saw his son wake up.

"D-Dad it's... been so long." Morrick said coughing.

"I know.

I'm sorry." Izz said hugging him.

"_He looks freaked._

_I don't blame him._

_He's just been reunited with his long lost son."_ Carley thought.

"Come on Izz we've gotta go.

Leah and I are gonna be late for school." she said opening a portal back to Earth.

Morrick followed them through it unsure and nervous.

Leah saw Carley was very quiet as they walked to school.

"What's wrong?

Is Izz okay?" Leah asked her.

"He's afraid.

I think he's afraid because he's worried for Morrick because he has BBS like me.

I hope he's okay.

I think he didn't get any sleep." she replied to her as they went to their lockers.

She opened her back pack and found Izz in there asleep sucking his thumb.

"_He must be really freaked because he only does that when he's really scared like when it thunders._

_Maybe I can calm him down."_ she thought as she put him in the locker gently but stuck ear plugs in his bat like ears so the bells wouldn't wake him.

Morgana cackled seeing them.

"So his precious little protector of Aria is here with her friend.

I can stop them easily!" she thought.

First class was Cookery and they were baking cookies.

Leah saw Carley smile as they were baking chocolate chip ones.

She knew why.

"I hope these will make him happier when he wakes up.

You know these are his favourites." Carley said as they were out of the oven.

Meanwhile at home Morrick was in Leah's room with Elisa.

She saw worry in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I-I'm not sure if I can live here.

I barely know anybody here even my father." he replied with tears.

She understood.

She and Izz had felt like that but had adjusted well because they were part of a family.

"You will.

At first Izz and I felt like that but we're part of a family with Leah and Carley.

Just give it time Morrick.

You'll see." she replied.

Morrick nodded smiling a little.

But he then heard her yell for help and ran into the kitchen.

Morgana was there with Elisa in her hands.

"Let her go!" he yelled growling.

"What're you gonna do?

You're a coward Morrick!

Bring your father here along with the human who made Aria happen and her friend because if you don't, your sister will end up like you." she warned.

Morrick's soft grey fur bristled with fear.

"_I have to help her!_

_But what can I do?"_ he thought quickly.

Suddenly he felt something hot well up inside like fire.

Suddenly blasts of purple flames shot out of his furry hands hitting Morgana.

He then caught Elisa in his hands but the flames didn't hurt her or scorch her fur.

"Cool huh?

It's the Flame of Equinix.

Jen showed me how to control it." Morrick replied growling as Morgana got to her feet.

"Get out of here now before my flame gets powerful.

If you ever try that again, I'll destroy you!" he snarled as Morgana left scared.

Morrick then dropped to his knees sad.

She saw he was shaking as they heard the door open.

"We're home!" she heard Leah say as Carley went upstairs to her room.

She put Izz on her bed.

He was still asleep.

She wondered what was wrong as she came back down stairs.

"M-Morgana, she was here!

She wanted you guys and my father.

If I didn't, she would've infected Elisa with BBS genes and that's something I couldn't let happen.

Morgana's right.

I am a coward." Morrick told them running off.

Leah saw Carley looking grave.

"Who's Morgana?

What does she want?" she asked her.

"She's an evil witch who has BBS like I do and like Morrick.

But I thought Ogre Child and the others stopped her.

She wanted to infect Arians and humans with BBS genes because some people weren't very nice to her." she explained.

Elisa nodded in agreement.

Leah found Morrick asleep in her room.

He seemed peaceful but was moaning.

Izz felt better after waking up in the afternoon and went down stairs.

"You feeling better after last night?

You looked pretty beat this morning." Carley asked while drinking coffee.

"Yes and no.

I feel refreshed but I'm still worried about Morrick.

He'll be left out because ... he's disabled and having no magic.

Is it wrong to worry about your kid if... he's ... special?" the Psammead asked her softly looking away.

"Yeah Izz.

It just shows you care a lot about Morrick.

You know it's okay to say the word disabled.

Maybe he could use your help." she replied to him as he ate a cookie.

"He's nervous about being in this world because it's not like Aria but you guys adjusted well.

He also doesn't know what it's like to be part of a family." she replied.

Elisa then joined them.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Morrick.

He's gone!" she said.

Izz looked freaked hearing that.

"Stay here. We're going to look for him." Leah told her after hearing that.

"I think I know where he might be." Izz told them while on Carley's shoulders.

"Where?" Leah asked.

"That sand box in the park where we found Elisa.

I know he's hiding there." the Psammead replied to them.

But Morgana was there and had put Morrick in a cage.

"Let him go!" Izz snarled angrily as purple flames swirled around him like an aura.

"We're helping too!" Carley said as she was surrounded by a blue light and became Ogre Child, her Ogreix Warrior alter ego.

"_Wow!_

_The most powerful being in Aria lives on Earth and my father's best human friend?_

_How can that be?_

_I hope they kick Morgana's butt!"_ Morrick thought as he saw Ogre Child use the Flame of Kani to weaken Morgana.

"Izz use your Flame of Equinix to open the cage!" Leah said in her Knight of Friendship armour which was turquise blue.

He nodded using his Flame of Equinix to singe the cage bars.

"Are you okay son?" Izz asked Morrick as he hugged him.

"Yeah.

T-Thanks Dad.

You and your friends are awesome!" he replied.

Izz laughed at that but saw Leah catch Ogre Child as she transformed back into Carley.

"I-Is she okay?

She's not hurt or dead?" Morrick asked afraid.

"She'll be fine.

She gets like that after using the Flame of Kani.

She'll be fine after a rest." Leah answered becoming herself again.

Morrick was nervous back in the house.

Elisa saw Leah on the computer.

"You okay?" she asked him as he sat on her bed.

"Not really.

I'm scared.

Morgana nearly hurt my Dad.

Without him, I'm alone.

Nobody really cared about me in Aria." he replied but Leah hugged him.

"You're not alone.

We're a family.

Besides together we can defeat Morgana.

I promise." she told him.

But Izz was worried about Morrick and Carley...

He had a feeling Morgana was out to hurt those he cared about


End file.
